


Грань бессмертия

by MerMorton



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Age
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMorton/pseuds/MerMorton
Summary: Эггси было страшно видеть, как на его глазах стареет самый любимый человек.





	Грань бессмертия

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на китайский подъехал, нереальное спасибо!! http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=248317&page=1&extra=#pid4523519

    Эггси с глухим недоумением посмотрел в зеркало. Нещадное время посеребрило его виски, заложило следы жестокого времени в носогубной складке и уголках глаз, чуть осветлило радужку, ослабило кожу шеи. Эггси уже не был тем юным сорванцом, впервые увидевшим свой потенциал в зеркале.  
  
      Это было Бог знает сколько лет назад.  
  
      Точнее, почти двадцать лет назад.  
  
      Теперь Эггси стократно увеличил свой потенциал и почти столько же раз спас мир: стены в его кабинете были под завязку обклеены передовицами, даже несколько висели на потолке. Молодые агенты, а точнее, его многочисленные протеже следовали за этой традицией и самодовольно вешали на стены любые вырезки, где хотя бы затрагивали произошедшие благодаря им события.  
  
      Многие чтили традицию самого известного Галахада.  
  
      А ещё Эггси сделал именитой фамилию Анвин, беря в жёны аристократок и дам голубейших кровей. Правда, их браки долго не существовали, потому что супруг не устраивало долгое отсутствие в доме и скрытность. А если хоть одна пресекала черту и находила тайники с оружием, то Эггси тут же усыплял их знаменитыми дротиками, стирал память и выдворял благоверных за порог.  
  
      Был лишь один человек, который находился рядом, несмотря ни на что. Он поддержал, когда поминали павших агентов Кингсмена. Он поддержал, когда шёл тяжёлый бракоразводный процесс с королевой Тильдой. Он помогал готовить званые ужины и украшать дом для праздников, выгуливал ДжейБи во время долгих миссий, успокаивал объятиями и нежными поцелуями.  
  
      Гарри. Гарри. Гарри Харт.  
  
      Эггси любил его так сильно, что порой не мог выразить словами, и был благодарен за каждое слово, за любую посильную и непосильную помощь, за незримое присутствие и мудрые советы. Эггси был готов носить его на руках, исполнять всякие прихоти и по вечерам заваривать любимые сорта чая.  
  
      И при всём этом они редко говорили друг другу слова любви. Любовь выражалась в поступках, а не пустых сладких фразах.  
  
      Время бежало быстро, даже слишком быстро. Порой никто не мог уследить за его течением. События сменялись, как и злодеи, мечтающие поработить человечество. Опытные агенты Галахад-старший и Галахад-младший работали в идеальном тандеме и вытаскивали мир из самого беспросветного дерьма. Происходили ужасные вещи, которые подкашивали здоровье всего агентства, но после появления грамотных сотрудников Кингсмен мир существовал гораздо спокойнее.  
  
      Но также время было зло и беспощадно. После событий с оборотом смертельных наркотиков Гарри начал стремительно стареть, буквально по часам. С каждым днём на лице прибавлялось морщин, терялась сноровка, дрожали руки. Эггси думал, что это от недостатка практики, и занимался с ним в тренировочных залах до схода седьмого пота. Он бы лучше поверил, что тот скорее устаёт, нежели стареет. Но процесс стал необратимым.  
  
      Тёмная седина сделала Гарри невероятно сексуальным, превратила в эдакого джентльмена старой закалки, но при этом существенно ухудшила здоровье. После размена пятого десятка он уже почти не выходил в поле и внимательно координировал своего мальчика, показывавшего чудеса ловкости и интеллекта, попивая разбавленный яблочный сок.  
  
      Бутылка мартини стояла до крупных праздников. Агенты Галахады откладывали распитие алкоголя как можно дальше.  
  
      Со временем Эггси стал замечать, что Гарри отлынивает от работы, предпочитая посидеть в кресле перед камином в тёплом пледе с сигарой в зубах. Такое положение не устраивало, и он тут же присаживался рядом и заменял сигару поцелуем. Гарри всё чаще мог перехватить Эггси в коридоре и прижать к себе, пряча лицо в отросших волосах, заботливо утирал рот во время завтрака, сам менял и застирывал постельное бельё и вёл себя, как всамделишный любящий муж.  
  
      И если бы у Эггси была такая возможность, он бы привязал к себе Гарри так сильно, как только смог. Но дальше тайного венчания дело не зашло.  
  
      И однажды ночью Гарри разбудил своими стонами. Эггси вскочил как подстёгнутый.  
  
      — Гарри, что с тобой? Где-то болит? Кошмар приснился?  
  
      — Нет, ничего, мой мальчик. Ложись, не беспокойся.  
  
      Давно уже не мальчик и даже не юноша Эггси Анвин не внял его словам и дёрнул из тумбы тонометр. Цифры его ужаснули: слишком высокое давление даже для его возраста!  
  
      Гарри смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом, и Эггси стало невероятно страшно от перекошенного болью родного лица. Он тут же вызвал по связи нынешнего Мерлина, молодого Джона Лоуренса, и вызвал через него скорую.  
  
      Всю дорогу они не могли разомкнуть ладоней. Даже ругающиеся врачи, не желающие мерить давление с правой руки, не вызывали никакой реакции.  
  
      Эггси вцепился в него как утопающий и действительно тонул в бесконечной тоске и боли глаз Гарри.  
  
      — У меня плохая новость, мистер Харт. Приобретённый порок сердца.  
  
      Эггси был готов разорвать бланк истории болезни.  
  
      У его Гарри не могло такого быть! Гарри вообще не должен болеть!  
  
      — Из-за чего? — только и смог заорать он.  
  
      — Такие проблемы возникают с возрастом и наличием частых физических нагрузок. Также в анамнезе указана травма мозга тридцатилетней давности, это сильно повлияло на течение болезни.  
  
      — И что с этим делать? Таблетки, терапия, операция? Говорите, я всё оплачу!  
  
      — Эггси…  
  
      — Если потребуется пересадка сердца, то я сразу…  
  
      — Эггси!  
  
      — Заткнись, Гарри!  
  
      Но один только взгляд на него утихомирил бушующий шторм внутри. Эггси протёр вспотевшее лицо ладонями и повернулся к доктору, крутящему в пальцах кончики усов.  
  
      — Это смертельно?  
  
      Тот лишь развёл руками.  
  
      Все ингибиторы разом отключились. Сердце заболело так, словно начался приступ. Не видя никого вокруг, кроме лежащего под белым одеялом Гарри, Эггси рухнул перед ним на колени, обхватил ладонь и накрыл ею свои глаза, чтобы позорно не разрыдаться.  
  
      — Это должно было случиться, Эггси, — слова порвали ещё одну нить.  
  
      — Тебе не стоит так переживать, — шум в ушах, оглушающий, давящий на мозг.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, мой дорогой мальчик. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
      И Эггси хотелось верить, что всё действительно обойдётся.  
  
      Последний год он практически дневал и ночевал в больнице, доставал из преисподней необходимые лекарства, обеспечивал лучшим передовым оборудованием, даже повесил обязанности Галахада на нынешнего Артура и категорично заявил, что вернётся по полному выздоровлению Галахада-старшего.  
  
      Он и сам заметно постарел, в волосах прибавилось отвратительной белой седины. Он вдруг полюбил перецеловывать каждую морщину на лице Гарри, будто бы размягчая их своими губами, трогать жилистые руки и часто лежать на груди, в том месте, где билось самое родное сердце на земле.  
  
      «Пусть ты на грани и отталкиваешь меня, но я всё равно люблю тебя больше всего на этом свете, готов за тебя жизнь отдать, ты, хренов эгоист!» — постоянно мысленно твердил себе Эггси и беззвучно шептал куда-то в висок. Будто бы слыша, Гарри тягостно вздыхал.  
  
      Сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом, Эггси крутил в руках старую медаль, которую ему вручил Мерлин после мнимой смерти Гарри. Цифры, выгравированные на обратной стороне, он тут же переплавил в ровную поверхность и прятал этот предмет в своём личном сейфе, не говоря пароль даже любимому человеку. Но пора отправляться на миссию в Буэнос-Айрес. Нынешний Артур и так материл Галахада за частую халтуру, а Гарри сейчас под строгим надзором лучших врачей страны и даже мира, волноваться не из-за чего.  
  
      Внезапный сигнал в очках отвлёк от созерцания зеркала, и Эггси натянул их на себя.  
  
      — Гавейн, что такое?  
  
      — Гэри! — истерично завопила юная Молли, позволявшая себе фамильярности только в экстренных ситуациях. — Срочно приезжайте в больницу! У мистера Харта…  
  
      Кажется, и у Эггси тоже.  
  
      — Выезжаю, — он без лишних слов кинул очки на тумбу, впрыгнул в ожидающий его кэб и рявкнул: — Лондон Бридж, живо!  
  
      Перед глазами поплыло красное марево. Чтобы хоть как-то угомонить тремор рук, Эггси прямо из горла выпил четверть бутылки хорошего бурбона, вмонтированного в спинку переднего кресла, пролил немного на половички и швырнул в раскрытое окно. Отдалённо послышался жалкий звон стекла.  
  
      Так же сейчас по осколкам сыпалось и сердце Гэри Ли Анвина.  
  
      В палату он ворвался без спроса, растолкал врачей и схватил любимого человека за руку. Те ожидаемо хмыкнули, но пододвинули стул к койке и шепнули взвинченному Эггси, что состояние тяжёлое и всё-таки нестабильное.  
  
      Эггси не мог смотреть, как на его глазах стареет самый любимый человек на свете.  
  
      Эггси не мог смотреть, как на его глазах умирает самый любимый человек на свете.  
  
      Эггси мог лишь заботливо стирать катящийся по вискам холодный пот, целовать запястье в том месте, где прощупывается слабый пульс, и дышать в унисон.  
  
      Гарри не мог быть смертным. Гарри Харт был воплощением силы и бессмертия, а сейчас его бледное синюшное лицо никак не показывало той воли к жизни, что была всегда.  
  
      — Эггси, маленький мой, — тихо произнёс Гарри и протянул ладонь к щеке своего мальчика, уже намокшей от жалких непрошеных слёз. — Почему ты плачешь?  
  
      — Я не плачу. Тебе… тебе кажется, — Эггси тут же утёр глаза и шмыгнул носом, едва сдерживая натуральную истерику.  
  
      — Эггси… спасибо, что был со мной. Я благодарен за каждую секунду, проведённую вместе.  
  
      — Нет, Харт, не смей прощаться! — исступлённо зашептал Эггси и затрясся, как в лихорадке, от беззвучных рыданий.  
  
      — Ты самое драгоценное, что у меня было и есть. Не плачь, мой мальчик, пожалуйста, — Гарри смахнул мокрую дорожку и попытался улыбнуться.  
  
      На фоне вдруг стал затихать кардиомонитор, играющий на одной ноте похоронный марш для сердца Эггси.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Эггси.  
  
      Глаза закрылись, блеснув последней застывшей улыбкой.  
  
      Монотонно запищал экран, явивший ровную линию.  
  
      Эта линия порвалась в Эггси.  
  
      — Нет… Нет! ГАРРИ!  
  
      Его безжалостно оттолкнули, пихнули к противоположной стене, и мускулистый медбрат перехватил за живот. Возле койки образовалось кольцо, кто-то ввёз на дребезжащей каталке дефибриллятор.  
  
      — Успокойтесь, мистер Анвин! — безрезультатно повторял медбрат, изо всех сил удерживая буйного мужчину.  
  
      — Гарри! Проснись!  
  
      К его груди поднесли электроды.  
  
      — Разряд!  
  
      Тело колыхнулось. Линия осталась ровной.  
  
      — Нулевой эффект.  
  
      — Разряд! Руки от поля, Джонсон!  
  
      Эггси давился слезами, не стыдился их и хватался за грудь, желая получить мощный заряд в триста шестьдесят джоулей себе в голову.  
  
      «Пожалуйста, проснись, Гарри, я ведь не смогу без тебя…»  
  
      — Нулевой эффект, твою мать!  
  
      — Зараза какая, не берёт его! Разряд!  
  
      — Бесполезно, не спасём старика!  
  
      «Спасите его, ради Бога…»  
  
      — Завались, Клейтон! Разряд!  
  
      И так до болезненной бесконечности. В какой-то момент Эггси просто обессиленно осел на пол, подполз на негнущихся коленях и опустил лицо в безвольно лежащую ладонь, холодную, как лёд.  
  
      «Господи, Гарри, ради всего святого, ради меня, открой глаза!»  
  
      — Открой глаза… — прошептал он, жалостливо выдохнул.  
  
      — Принесите мистеру Анвину воды… Ох, я не могу. Шон, время смерти.  
  
      — Восемнадцать ноль семь, сэр.  
  
      Время смерти двух людей.  
  
      Эггси теперь не появлялся в больнице, подолгу сидел в кабинете Гарри в его рубашке и халате, вдыхал как опиум парфюм из его флаконов, прижимал к сердцу единственную совместную фотографию — улыбающиеся Галахады, держащие перед фокусом переплетённые руки с обручальными кольцами. Его не трогали никакие вызовы по связи, он оставил доступным только телефон Артура, чтобы узнать дату похорон.  
  
      На отпевание он привычно опоздал, долго выбирая галстук из не своего гардероба. Около гроба собрались все нынешние агенты Кингсмен, а также некоторые дальние родственники. Молли, как самая чувствительная, похлопала Эггси по плечу, а Рокси смахнула слёзы и лишь поцеловала в щёку, унимая дрожь обоих.  
  
      Эггси боялся взглянуть в неживое, замершее, как глиняная маска, лицо Гарри. Боялся цинично запомнить его таким и сохранить такой образ в своей памяти. Он судорожно представлял тёплую улыбку, светящиеся глаза, небольшой румянец после жаркой ночи.  
  
      «Эггси, покойных целуют только в лоб», — когда-то сказала Рокси на похоронах Мишель.  
  
      Эггси выполнил это условие и прижался губами к испещренному морщинами лбу, зажмурившись. По виску Гарри скатилась крупная слеза и спряталась за ухом.  
  
      Его тут же затрясло от невыносимой боли, которую так и не удалось унять за прошедшее время. Увидев его состояние, Рокси подорвалась с места и привлекла друга в крепкие добрые объятия. Пиджак агента Ланселота вмиг намок на плечах.  
  
      На дорогущее мраморное надгробие он тоже не смотрел. Фотографию подбирали родственники из оставшихся в архивах. Они же организовали традиционные поминки. Эггси проигнорировал и их и сразу поехал домой.  
  
      Он всю ночь проплакал в подушку, пропитал её своей болью и слезами. Теперь всё. Теперь их разделяют все возможные преграды.  
  
      И Эггси думал, как же теперь ему жить без опоры и бесконечной любви, которую  _дарил_  Гарри Харт.  
  
       _Дарил._  
      Ему было больно думать о Гарри в прошедшем времени.  
  
      Где-то спустя неделю Гавейн и Ланселот вызвали на координирование срочного полевого задания.  
  
      Эггси вновь подошёл к зеркалу. Подтянул тёмно-синий галстук в бело-красную полоску, надел очки с гравировкой на дужке «H.H.», одёрнул накрахмаленные манжеты и взглянул на своё лицо. Осунувшееся, на десяток лет постаревшее, с выпуклыми красными глазами.  
  
      Он выглядел паршиво.  
  
      На вешалке в шкафу одиноко висел светло-серый пиджак. Эггси аккуратно сорвал его и прижал к носу, вбирая в себя родной запах и насыщаясь старыми воспоминаниями. После этого в зеркало посмотрел совершенно другой Эггси Анвин.  
  
      Это был Гэри Харт.  
  
      И он будет жить ради Гарри Харта.  
  
      Гарри Харт выполнил три условия статей в газете: родился, женился и умер.  
      Теперь оставалась очередь Эггси за последней передовицей.


End file.
